


Day 22: The Nutcracker

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Joonmyun is tired, Light Angst, M/M, The Nutcracker, i relate, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “Isn’t this the song from Tetris?”“Shh,” Yixing lightly hit Junmyeon on the leg. “But yeah it is.”“Weird.”Or...Where Junmyeon is forced to see the Nutcracker with his husband. Honestly, he'd rather be watching the soccer match at home.





	Day 22: The Nutcracker

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Christmas song with the same name!

**SL** **Nutcracker-** based on the song

 

Junmyeon relaxed back into his chair. The TV was flicked on to the soccer game that Minseok was hyping up all week. If only he and Junmyeon weren’t cheering for opposite teams, then they may have watched it together. Outside, the snow fell at a heavy pace and Junmyeon couldn’t be happier that he was inside.

Both he and Yixing were finally off work for the next two weeks; one of the few good things about being elementary teachers is getting all of winter break like their kids. They now had time to bake cookie, decorate the house, hang up lights, and the one horrible, no good thing that Yixing made him do every year.

For some God forsaken reason, Yixing always wanted to see the Nutcracker every year. Junmyeon couldn’t find the appeal. They really should find something else to make a tradition. Maybe a going to a movie in an actual theater or even ice skating. Junmyeon sucks at ice skating and was more willing to do that rather than go to the show for the nth time.

Junmyeon shook the dread of being bored for hours on end from his mind and turned back to the match. The teams were tied one-to-one, but Minseok’s team was taking control of the ball. He leaned forward and sipped at the glass of juice in his hand. His attention was drawn from the screen to where Yixing was standing.

His husband had his arms crossed across his chest. Something was wrong.

“What’s up, Xing?”

Yixing didn’t seem amused. “Really, why are you mad?”

The look on his face wasn’t unfamiliar to Junmyeon. Whatever it was, it must have been something he did. Junmyeon scrunched his eyebrows together. It wasn’t their anniversary, that was in June. Yixing’s birthday was in October. The button down and slacks that his husband was wearing looked perfect, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s wedding wasn’t until next week. He was out of ideas.

“What did I do?” Junmyeon asked as he tried to hold back a sigh. Yixing stood in disbelief at his words. “What?”

“The Nutcracker. 8 PM. Tonight. It’s 7:15 now and you aren’t even dressed.”

Oh. That was tonight. Junmyeon would have laughed at the scene if he wasn’t the one on the receiving end of the withering glare. He had tried to block it from his mind, but apparently that wasn’t enough to make Yixing forget about it too. Junmyeon tried to think of a reason why he couldn’t go, and fast.

He had work to finish up off school. No, Yixing would know that’s a lie right away.

He was sick with the flu. Once again, Yixing had a sixth sense for telling when people were sick.

Kyungsoo called and needed help with something. Out of all the options, that would work best.

But by this point, Junmyeon had waited too long. Any excuse wouldn’t even pass at this point. He had lost all chances to escape his fate. Junmyeon wanted to pound his head against the wall as Yixing dragged him upstairs to quickly get dressed in clothes laying out on the bed. He’s seen the Nutcracker _at least_ twenty times. (It wasn’t quite a lie, his parents made him go growing up, and now Yixing made him go).

It was fun when he was young and the scenes were filled with wonder and mystery. But the story was so old that it plain didn’t make sense anymore and whatever that mouse king thing person character was freaked him out. It even gave him a nightmare one time.  
  
Junmyeon is in the bathroom with Yixing reminding him to hurry up when he pulls the score of the match up on his phone. He groans in frustration. Minseok’s team had scored, putting them in the lead. It wasn’t the same as watching the live match but Junmyeon figured he was allowed to complain a little bit.

“Hurry up Myeon! We have thirty minutes!”

“I know, I know!”

The moment Junmyeon stepped outside the door with only one of his sleeves half rolled up, Yixing rushed him out the door and into the car. The only good thing that’s happened all night was Yixing decided to drive instead of making Junmyeon do it.

All the shoppers coming home with toys and presents and their own horrible driving filled the snowy road. Junmyeon was positive they were going to crash when the car in front of them slid through the traffic lights. Junmyeon spared a look towards Yixing and saw how stressed he was about getting there on time and getting there without dying. He ran a hand against his husband’s thigh and gave it light squeeze.

His own holiday spirit just might explode, never to be found again.

Once they pull into parking lot, there’s no place to put the car. Junmyeon almost snapped in irritation at Yixing, but held back, knowing it would do no good. They were already late and Yixing looked to be just about in tears. After finding a parking spot at the end farthest away from the entrance and having to walk through the winy snow, Yixing led them to their seats. The theater was dark inside, the show getting ready to start.

The Nutcracker began the same way that he remembered it had for the past twenty years. He settled back into his seat and got ready for a long night. At least Yixing was having fun.

“Isn’t this the song from Tetris?” Junmyeon asked under his breath, leaning in to Yixing’s ear.

“Shh,” Yixing lightly hit Junmyeon on the leg. “But yeah it is.”

“Weird.”

And up next came the part where Junmyeon tried not to fall asleep in the middle of the theater with middle age woman sipping at overpriced cocktails. Something came up about wooden soldiers, a few mice fighting on stage but through dance (maybe if they actually threw a punch, Junmyeon would be entertained), the gumdrop fairy and sweets everywhere.

“This is so trippy,” Junmyeon whispered again, earning a side smile form Yixing. The story made no sense, the symbolism lost to Junmyeon even after the twenty times (actually, twenty two. Junmyeon was bored enough to go through his memory and count all the years he’s gone). His body sank further into his seat as he felt more and more like sleeping. His eyes were laced with lead, dropping down further and further as he struggled to keep them open.

Sleep came easily. Easier than if he were lying in bed or trying to fall asleep.

Junmyeon jumped. He must have fallen asleep for some time- the entire scenery of the stage had changed. At home, Junmyeon snored like a chainsaw and had heard Yixing complain about it more than once. But that must not have happened now because when he spared a glance to Yixing, his husband didn’t even realize he had been asleep the past fifteen minutes at least.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Junmyeon whispered. Yixing nodded but didn’t pull his eyes away from the stage. Junmyeon snuck out to the lobby, if only to get a breath of fresh air. Another man with wide eyes and short, dark hair was standing outside. They made eye contact and waved to each other in a silent agreement of not wanting to be their with their spouses.

There was a TV up on the wall, instantly reminding Junmyeon of the soccer match that had been going on this entire time. He asked the bartender to switch to the right channel, biting his lip in anticipation. The score was close, Minseok’s team leading by one with the time running out. This kick would win it if they made it and they kicked the ball, but the kick was bad and-

“NO!!”

Both Junmyeon and the other man shouted as the kick missed. Their team lost and Junmyeon didn’t think this night could get any worse than it already was.

Junmyeon snuck back in to his seat and flopped down in the chair. He was feeling depressed and the dance wasn’t helping his mood any. But with Yixing at his side, he still had to act impressed by every move the dancers made. They weren’t all that talented. Yixing’s six-year-old ballet class could do half these moves and they’ve been dancing for two years tops.

Going from his team losing in a close defeat to guys dancing in skin tight leotards that weren’t even that attractive was not how Junmyeon wanted to spend his first evening free. Hopefully, this would be the last Nutcracker in a long time. Yixing had to realize just how bad and annoying the show was by now, right?

The show finally drew to an end, the curtains falling over the stage. In the seating, the lights raised as Junmyeon stood to stretch his arms. Yixing stood up behind him, placing a hand on his waist and leaning in close.

“Thank you, Myeonnie. I’m already excited fornext year’s show!”


End file.
